


[83line/澈特] 2021请继续爱我

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 6





	[83line/澈特] 2021请继续爱我

现背 HE

2020年的最后一天晚上, 金希澈和朴正洙吃过了简单的饭菜后窝在客厅的沙发上, 朴正洙靠在金希澈的肩上看着金希澈正玩得高兴的手游, 眼睛时不时地瞄着电视上播着的跨年节目, 不远处的地板上, 起伏和心空互相依靠着趴在了地上.

「10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1!」

听到电视上传来的倒数声, 金希澈放下手上的手机, 把朴正洙的腰搂紧了一点, 二人对望着跟随着一起数着, 在踏入2021年的那一刻朴正洙嘴角扬起了甜甜的梨窝, 金希澈凑上前在朴正洙的唇上印上了一个吻.

「新年快乐啊!」朴正洙的手轻轻抵在金希澈的胸膛上, 不远处的空儿适时地吠了一声, 旁边的伏儿也跟着叫了二声, 希范甩着尾巴走到朴正洙的脚边蹭着, 朴正洙笑了笑弯腰把希范抱在了怀里.

「唉!又一年了...一想到接下来这一年又要天天看到你我就....唉...」金希澈摇着头轻叹了一口气, 朴正洙正在抚摸希范的手停在了半空, 希范往地面一跃又走回了自己的小窝.

「金希澈你什么意思?你刚是不是说不想天天见到我?」朴正洙难以置信地看向上一秒还在与他接吻的多年恋人, 声音忍不住地带了点颤抖.

「嗯!」金希澈点了点头, 理直气壮的样子气得朴正洙连忙转身就打算回房间收拾东西离开, 全然忘记了这儿其实是他的家, 金希澈一手把朴正洙拉回了怀里, 手紧紧的扣住了朴正洙的腰.

「我当然不想再天天看见你啦...你说你都快40岁的人了, 怎么还能这么好看?皮肤又滑又嫩也就算了, 笑起来还那么诱人, 每次都把我勾得三魂不见了七魄...对了!都还没说你胸肌好捏还腰细腿长呢!一天勾我几百次让我分分秒秒都想和你doi, 都不知道多影响我工作!你说我也快40了, 我受得了吗?」朴正洙听着金希澈的话渐渐放弃了挣扎的动作, 刚想开口说点什么又被金希澈打断了.

「耶你别说话!我还有得说呢!你煮东西又好吃害我都不习惯吃外边的了, 而且还那么会赚钱, 又那么爱我, 害我忍不住也一天比一天爱你, 爱到恨不得把你马上娶回家锁着不让别人看你一眼!你讲讲道理啊!你说我天天看着你我容易吗?」朴正洙被金希澈说的话惹得忍不住噗的一声笑了出来.

「就你会说话!脸皮也不知道有多厚...」朴正洙伸手捏住金希澈的鼻子, 嘴上说着嫌弃的话, 嘴角的梨窝却深深地刻在脸上.

「那还不是你喜欢听...」金希澈扣紧朴正洙的纤腰, 低头就把朴正洙的嘴堵住了.

「不过...我有说过我很爱你吗?」朴正洙被吻得脸颊通红几乎透不过气, 小嘴不服气地抿着.

「嗯?没有很爱我吗?那我努力一点!」金希澈把朴正洙横抱了起来.

「怎么?现在不嫌弃我让你受不了啦?」朴正洙嘴上不饶人, 双手倒是诚实地环上了金希澈的脖子.

「嫌弃啊!但抵抗不了就只好从了啊!」金希澈低头在爱人的唇上又吻了一下就转身进了卧室, 心空和起伏在门口趴了一会儿都不见主人出来就又双双跑回了客厅玩耍.

卧室里...

金希澈把朴正洙轻轻放在床上, 一反平日在床上总是很着急的形象, 今天的金希澈格外的温柔, 睡衣的钮釦难得地全都幸免于难, 情侣款式的睡衣被脱掉掉在地上.

金希澈赤裸的身躯压上朴正洙同样赤裸的躯体, 双手撑在朴正洙的两侧, 满是柔情和蜜意的吻像羽毛一样落在朴正洙的脸上, 饱满的额头, 浓密的眉毛, 勾人的狐狸眼睛, 高挺的鼻尖, 甜腻的梨窝, 全都无一幸免...

唇瓣被轻轻含住, 金希澈的舌头一颗接着一颗地舔过朴正洙的牙齿, 轻轻地撬开朴正洙的牙排, 找到里面的软舌轻轻地吸吮.

依依不舍地放开朴正洙的小舌, 稍稍把身体往下挪, 暴露在空气中的乳尖挺立在被练得饱满的胸肌上, 金希澈轻轻用舌头一碰就惹得身下的人微微颤抖, 张嘴把挺立的乳尖含进嘴里, 舌头上的脷苔带给敏感的乳尖难以形容的搔痒感, 朴正洙忍不住抓住了金希澈的头发, 喘息声从喉咙里飘出, 难耐地扭动着腰身.

金希澈放开被舔的水亮的乳尖, 伸出手指轻轻揉捏, 又把另一边的乳尖含在嘴里, 和刚刚温柔的舔舐不一样, 把乳尖含在嘴内就用力地吸吮, 乳尖迅速地就被吸得又红又肿, 朴正洙的喘息声也再也忍不住地变得急速, 还不时带上一声娇吟.

「澈...嗯...啊...澈啊....」朴正洙被吸得酥麻, 手紧紧的揪着身下的被子, 前二天才被填满过的后穴愈发空虚, 一张一合的渴望着被占有, 朴正洙难耐地并拢着双腿磨练着.

「怎么啦?特儿是急了吗?」金希澈故意把肉棒抵在穴口处轻轻磨擦, 朴正洙敏感地仰起了头, 抓着床单的手一紧, 被子被抓出一道摺痕.

「嗯...知道你还问...快点...快点!」朴正洙被勾得理智尽失, 胯骨随着金希澈的动作扭动.

「知道了!这就给你...保证把你做到满意为止...」金希澈俯身在朴正洙唇上吻了一下, 起身在书桌上拿起润滑剂, 往手上挤了一大坨就全抹在自己的肉棒上.

朴正洙长期习惯被占有的后穴早已分泌了一点肠液, 金希澈往里面挤了一点润滑剂, 草草扩张了一会儿就掰开朴正洙的双腿顶了进去.

没给朴正洙适应的时间, 肉棒一进去就接着全根抽出再全根顶入, 敏感的穴肉被一次又一次快速的抽插磨得发红.

「啊哈...澈...嗯...希...抱...嗯...抱...」朴正洙被顶得几乎躺不住, 就连呻吟声都被撞得断断续续的, 无力的双手艰难地向金希澈举起, 金希澈会意地捞起朴正洙软若无骨的身体揽在腿上, 姿势转换让肉棒在体内也跟着转了个方向, 体内的凸起被龟头搌过, 朴正洙环上金希澈的脖子, 呻吟声没法控制地不停从嘴里传出.

金希澈掐紧朴正洙的细腰一下又一下狠狠地往上顶, 肉棒愈顶愈深, 朴正洙无力招架, 只能瘫软在金希澈的怀里任其在自己穴内奔驰.

「啊...啊...澈...快...希澈....快点...要...要...嗯..到...啊...」朴正洙浑身轻微的颤抖是他马上要高潮的预兆, 金希澈抱紧朴正洙躺回了床上, 腰身狠狠地往甬道里撞击.

「啊!澈啊!我爱你!唔...啊!」朴正洙先一步颤抖着射在了金希澈的小腹上, 后穴随着高潮猛地收缩.

「嗯...我也...我也爱你!唔!」金希澈被夹得酸爽, 狠狠地再顶弄了十几下后也接着射在了朴正洙的后穴里.

高潮过后, 金希澈喘着粗气趴在朴正洙的身上, 过了一会儿, 才把肉棒慢慢从穴里抽了出来翻身躺在了朴正洙的身边.

「希澈啊...2021请继续爱我吧!」朴正洙转过头看金希澈的眼角还带着没褪去的红.

「内!那2021也请我的特儿继续多多指教了!」金希澈抚着朴正洙的脸颊把那双仍然红肿的双唇再次含在嘴里.

「特儿啊...那你觉得刚刚...你满意吗?」金希澈的大姆指在朴正洙的红唇上摩挲.

「满意啊...有那一次我不满意你的?傻瓜...」朴正洙不明白素来对自己的能力充满信心的金希澈为什么突然会有这样的疑问.

「可我不是很满意...」金希澈抿了抿嘴, 然后在朴正洙充满疑惑的眼光中翻身再次压上朴正洙.

「我对我刚刚的表现不是很满意...所以...我们来做到我满意为止吧!」金希澈的手在朴正洙屁股上轻轻揉捏.

「好啊...谁怕谁呢?」朴正洙眨了眨眼睛, 双腿勾引地在金希澈的后腰上磨蹭.

二个小时后....

「啊...啊哈..我不行了...嗯...算我怕了....嗯...行了吧?放...啊...放过我吧!」朴正洙求饶的声音都蒙上了一层沙哑.

「好啊...这次你比我晚射我就放过你..」金希澈嘴上说着体贴的话, 可下半身的力度却丝毫未减, 每一下都对准体内的那点凸起进攻.

「可...嗯...可是..我已...已经要射了!啊!」朴正洙拽紧面前的枕头又一次的射了出来, 分身早已射不出什么东西来, 只有零星的几滴白浊从前端挤出.

高潮后的朴正洙无力支撑自己的身体, 脸和胸口贴紧着被单, 只有腰身被金希澈扣着逼着臀部高翘着承受身后人奋力的撞击, 直到金希澈又一次把精液射了进去, 朴正洙这才被放开了腰, 无力地趴在了床上.

「朴正洙, 失败!」金希澈整个人压在朴正洙的身上, 嘴巴贴着耳朵轻声地说着.

「明明是你故意一直顶那里!明知道顶那里根本不可能忍得到...是你犯规!」朴正洙嘟起着嘴表达着自己的不满.

「是吗?那老公我再给你一次机会!」金希澈话刚说完又再扶着重新硬起来的肉棒操进了仍然湿软的后穴.

「啊!金希澈你就是个流氓!唔....」

END


End file.
